All the World's a Stage
by PenguinsTophatx
Summary: The play? Romeo and Juliet. The cast? A rag tag mess. The obstacles? High school and hormones. And the year has only just begun. Fem!US/UK, AU, High School Fic. Other pairings inside.


So, here's a new story, my first. I hope you enjoy it! The storyline itself isn't really anything to do with Romeo and Juliet- it's just the backdrop, as a school play (I have a tentative cast list at the end). Otherwise, it's your typical gakuen Hetalia fic.

Of course, there is a lot of gender bending going on; here's a brief list of couples and such.

Fem!US/UK

Prussia/Fem!Canada

Spain/fem!S Italy

Germany/Fem! N Italy

Greece/Japan

oh, and Austria/Hungary

You know, the standard ones.

So you should totally check out _all _the fics by **Black Rose Authoress (it won't let me put the dots between her name.) **They're what inspired me to write this :)

* * *

**Act I, Scene i  
**

_They stood so close that they could feel their breath fluttering against one another's faces, their palms still pressed closely together. _  
_"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He whispered, staring into her deep blue eyes._

_"Then have my lips the sin that they have took._"_ She responded. Their faces moved slowly closer together, heads tilting, eyes closed as he said this;_

_"__Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again._" _Their lips were so close to touching, until-_

_"_Dude. I don't get it. If this Romeo guy wants to kiss her, why doesn't he just do it, instead of using all these weird comparisons?"

Arthur quickly stepped away from Ally, slamming his script on the floor, knowing his face was probably burning. "Metaphors," He said, pinching the bridge of his nose, hoping Francis didn't notice the blush that had spread across his face. "They're called Metaphors."

"Still," Ally shrugged, dropping her hands from where they had been pressed against his own. "Can't we like modernize it or something?"

"Change it?" He sounded incredulous. "Change a classic piece of literature? How can you even suggest that?" She scowled, her hands on her hips. The girl certainly had a flair for the dramatic, but that apparently didn't necessarily an appreciation for _real_ classic drama.

"They did it in West Side Story." She countered. He snorted.

"Yes, and it was also done it the 90's film version, and _that _was a travesty." He said.

"What?" She spluttered. "I _love _that movie! It was so good! And Leonardo Dicaprio was so hot." she added the last part almost as an afterthought. He rolled his eyes.

"Point in case." He stated shortly, leaning down to pick up his script. "And I wouldn't know, seeing as I don't quite swing that way."

"Oh, if only you did, _Mon cheri," _Francis said, sneaking his hands over Arthur's shoulders. The blond's face turned redder than ever, and jammed his elbow as hard as he possibly could behind him. Ally ignored the other teen's actions and continued to hurl insults as Arthur completely ignored her and was now attempting to strangle Francis.

Mrs. Karpusi ran a hand down her face, letting out a tired sigh. It never ended. Ever. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" she shouted, interrupting the trio on stage. All three turned to look at her. "Juliet, get off the stage. We're running Scene Two. Ivan! Roderich!" Ally sighed, slinking offstage, but not before sticking out her tongue at Arthur, and then plopped down between her sister Mattie, and the snoring Heracles.

"He's such a stick in the mud." She complained. Mattie didn't even respond, simply raised her eyebrows and returned to her tentative set design. "Ughhhh..." She moaned. "This rehearsal is going to be so longggg."

-  
_"But Montague is bound as well as I, in penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think, for men so old as we to keep the peace." Roderich, as Lord Capulet, turned to face the tall boy playing Paris._  
_  
"Of honourable reckoning are you both; and pity 'tis you lived at odds so long." Ivan agreed, stumbling over his lines. "But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?"_ He turned slightly to flash a small smile at Ally. She smiled encouragingly back.

Arthur glowered.

Suddenly the girl felt a malignant presence in the row of seats behind her, and turned around to see a platinum blonde girl hovering behind her. She hadn't yet figured out how to sneak in one of her barbaric meat cleavers, but somehow, Natalya could look menacing with even a plastic knife stolen from the cafeteria. Ally giggled nervously. Mattie had left for the art studio already, and Heracles had been dragged to the stage by his mother. She was alone.

"You will not touch brother." She said, her voice both threatening and monotonous. Ally let out another nervous laugh.

"I..uh, Natalya, it's... it's only a play." Ally stammered. This did nothing but make Natalya's glares fiercer. Only when a sound emitted from Natalya that vaguely sounded like a growl did Ally book it down her aisle in the auditorium and down to the row where Arthur was sitting. She sat down beside him and clutched his arm tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. Arthur was suddenly glad this part of the auditorium was almost always cast in a shadow.

"We're fighting, remember?" He reminded her. She shook her head.

"Were. Natalya's terrifying-ness takes precedence, sorry." He shook his head, about to rebuke her when he looked over her head to see Natalya staring at them unblinking a few rows away. He frowned and let her rest her head on his shoulder. The American always was touchy-feely.

All of the sudden, the sudden the two were illuminated by the flash of a camera and the light of Francis's cell.

"Oh, young love." He taunted from the row before them, sitting beside Antonio and Lovina, as well as a snickering Gilbert.. Without an ounce of hesitation, Ally snatched the phone from his hand and tossed it as far back as she could- which was pretty far, much to Francis' chagrin, plastering a smile across Arthur's face.

-0-

As it turned out, rehearsal was cut short, because Mr. Roma "wanted a word with" Ms. Karpusi. Ally shuddered, and wondered how mentally scarred Heracles must be. She wrinkled her nose- not what she wanted to think about. The girl scuffed her feet on the road, her hands stuffed in her pockets as she occasionally stole guilty glances at the boy on Mathilde's other side.

This didn't go unnoticed by Mattie, and the quieter sister sighed, looking between the two. They fought, they stewed, they made up, he made hesitant romantic advances, she was oblivious, they fought again. Even since they had made up in the auditorium, they had already gotten into another spat. A vicious cycle, so to speak. and there she was, stuck in the middle.

This was going to be a long year- and it was only September.

* * *

So that's that! Knowing me chapters will gradually get longer. I think? Or maybe I'll keep them all short and do a lot of them. Hm.

Here's a tentative cast list- If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them!

**Romeo Montague- **Arthur Kirkland

**Juliet Capulet**- Ally Jones (fem!America)

**Benvolio- **Antonio**  
**

**Mercutio- **Francis**  
**

**Tybalt- **Gilbert**  
**

**Prince Escalus- **Lovina Vargas (Fem! South Italy) yes, that's a guys role I know. But I guess she wanted an authoritative one? It might also be Ludwig though.

**Paris- **Ivan** (and ,no, he won't be quite so nice throughout the whole thing. He is a bit psychotic, remember?)  
**

**Friar Lawrence- **Ludwig, or Yao. I don't know**  
**

**Lord Capulet- **Roderich**  
**

**Lady Capulet- **Natalya (for now, haha)**  
**

**Lord Montague- **Toris**  
**

**Lady Montague- **Feliks (might be fem. I don't know yet.)

**Various others.**

If anyone have any idea how I might fit the Nordic Five in here, I'd love to hear suggestions :)**  
**


End file.
